onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Brook/Carattere e relazioni
Carattere Brook è un personaggio eccentrico ed ha una spiccata personalità tutta sua, come gli altri pirati di Cappello di paglia. Sembra e sostiene di essere un gentiluomo ma possiede alcune cattive abitudini come chiedere alle donne di mostrargli le proprie mutandine (anche se nel caso delle sirene chiede elemosina, ma ha comunque posto questa domanda alla principessa sirena) ed è impaziente quando si tratta di mangiare (una caratteristica condivisa da Rufy). Nonostante questi comportamenti rimane pur sempre educato, infatti è solito riferirsi rispettosamente alle persone aggiungendo la desinenza "-san" al loro nome. Brook apprezza le cose semplici come un gesto di gentilezza, la compagnia degli altri, e il poter camminare nuovamente alla luce del sole dopo aver ricevuto indietro la sua ombra. Le sue reazioni a diversi eventi possono essere considerate eccessive, spesso divertenti. Ad esempio, quando la ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia si spaventa di lui nelle sue prime apparizioni, si dimentica di essere la causa dello spavento e si fa prendere dal panico anche lui. Anche se tende a mostrare le emozioni più estreme riesce ad assumere un atteggiamento rilassato quando gli viene detto di calmarsi. Brook è anche molto paziente, essendo rimasto sulla nave del suo vecchio equipaggio per anni, in attesa di ricevere indietro la sua ombra. Tuttavia, a causa della sua maleducazione, risulta essere impaziente su cose come l'attesa di essere servito a cena. La caratteristica di Brook più notevole tra tutte è che si fa burla di se stesso per essere uno scheletro e accompagna queste battute con la sua tipica risata anche quando non vi è nessuno ad averlo ascoltato. Quando Chopper finisce una delle sue battute al posto suo, Brook si deprime. Brook è un grande appassionato di musica. Momenti felici o brutti che siano, la musica si rivela essere ciò da cui Brook trae la forza per andare avanti. Di conseguenza, il suo amore per la musica spesso si riflette in vari altri aspetti del suo carattere, così come nel suo stile di combattimento in cui i nomi dei suoi attacchi derivano da vari brani musicali e danze. Si è dedicato alla musica così intensamente che, nella sua prima vita è stato sopranominato "il canterino". Diversamente alle paure degli altri codardi della ciurma di Rufy - l'insicurezza di Usop, l'istinto di sopravvivenza di Nami e la prudenza di Chopper - la paura di Brook è più terrena: teme le cose che non sono normali. Ad esempio Brook si terrorizza facilmente alla visione di fantasmi e zombie. Per combattere le varie creature di Thriller Bark senza esserne spaventato al loro incontro, si convince che se canta non avrebbe avuto più paura di loro. La tecnica di cantare durante un combattimento, tuttavia, ha come effetto collaterale quello di renderlo più sinistro degli zombie. Apparentemente sembra non gradire i movimenti rapidi, come risulta evidente dalla corsa veloce al Sabaody Park e dal volo altrettanto veloce in sella ai pesci volanti dei Toubio Rider. Comicamente, molte di queste paure sono cose che involontariamente fanno parte della sua personalità come essere uno scheletro quasi vivente che può correre talmente velocemente da lasciare ben poche speranze di vittoria ai suoi avversari. Prima di incontrare i pirati di Cappello di paglia, Brook navigava alla deriva da solo desiderando la compagnia di chiunque fosse passato accidentalmente da quelle parti. In un primo momento accetta di entrare a far parte dell'equipaggio di Rufy e di cenare con esso sulla Thousand Sunny con lo scopo di interagirci e di colmare il vuoto che ha vissuto per molti anni. Inoltre, nonostante sia uno dei pirati più vecchi in circolazione, Brook conserva uno spirito infantile al pari di Rufy e Chopper con i quali partecipa a buffonate infantili. La sua spiccata personalità e risata permettono a Nami, Usopp e Chopper di confonderlo con il guardiano del laboratorio di Hogback, Ryuma, il quale ha la stessa personalità e risata di Brook in quanto possessore della sua ombra. L'ombra di Brook ritorna dal legittimo proprietario solo dopo che Zoro sconfigge Ryuma in combattimento. Goffamente, Brook tende a mancare di buon senso quando si agita. Ad esempio quando Rufy cade in acqua, Brook (insieme a Chooper in questo caso), si tuffa in acqua pur avendo ingerito anche lui un frutto del diavolo. Sembra offendersi quando qualcuno lo evita in quanto privo di "sostanza". Durante la saga di Punk Hazard, quando la ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, Kinemon e Barbabruna vengono attaccati da un drago affamato che però lo ignora, Brook si infuria sostenendo che anche le ossa sono una ricca fonte di nutrienti. Brook crede ed ha citato la filosofia per cui "le cose buone arrivano per coloro che sanno attenderle", riferendosi al tempo che ha trascorso in solitudine sulla nave alla deriva e alla pazienza eterna della balena Lavoon. Una delle cose che disprezza maggiormente è lo spreco della vita. Avendo sperimentato la morte, conosce meglio di chiunque altro cosa essa comporti. Condivide una forte enfasi su come mantenere le promesse e le amicizie come si constata dal suo desiderio di tornare dalla sua amica Lavoon usando tutte le risorse in suo possesso e ricevendo per questo la stima di Franky. Anche se incline ad essere infantile, si dimostra essere un amico leale e senza paura come quando si mette tra Orso Bartholomew e Usop con l'intento a proteggere quest'ultimo pur essendo consapevole che le sue possibilità di sopravvivenza fossero scarse. Anche Zoro riconosce in Brook un vero uomo. È anche simile a Sanji in quanto ambedue sono dei donnaioli che si lasciano andare ai pensieri più lascivi. Brook è anche molto protettivo nei confronti delle donne e lo si evince quando rimprovera i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce per aver puntato le loro armi da fuoco contro Shirahoshi. Anche se conosce altre canzoni, quella che preferisce cantare e suonare è "Il liquore di Binks", la stessa che canta alla sua prima apparizione. Anche quando chiede ad altri un brano da suonare, sorvola la richiesta e comincia a cantare questa canzone. Relazioni Ciurma In qualità di membro e di vicecapitano dei pirati Rumbar, Brook e il suo equipaggio erano molto amici ed uniti quanto lo si è in una famiglia. Sono tutti appassionati di musica e amanti della compagnia reciproca. Brook si rattrista quando il capitano Yorki e metà dell'equipaggio ha contratto una malattia incurabile che li ha costretti a separarsi per evitare di contagiare l'altra metà. L'equipaggio dimezzato affida fiducioso a Brook l'incarico di nuovo capitano dei pirati Rumbar. Dopo che i restanti membri della ciurma vengono travolti da un nemico che ha usato armi avvelenate contro di loro, Brook rimane il solo a portare il peso della promessa della ciurma di incontrare nuovamente Lavoon. La ciurma di Cappello di paglia si mostra subito contraria alla proposta di Rufy di far entrare Brook nel loro equipaggio. Tuttavia, dopo gli avvenimenti di Thriller Bark, la ciurma cambia opinione sul suo conto e lo accoglie senza problemi. Prima che entrasse ufficialmente a far parte della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, Rufy è l'unico a stringerci amicizia in quanto lo trova divertente; The two even goofed around in the same manner during their dinner on the Sunny. Nonostante la sua odiosa personalità, Brook si preoccupa profondamente per il suo equipaggio, arrivando a proteggere Usopp e Sanji da Orso Bartholomew. La sua personalità eccentrica manda spesso fuori dai ghengheri la ciurma, non mostrando alcun rispetto appropriato per Nami e Robin quando chiede di poter vedere le loro mutandine and makes skull jokes in serious situations which often lead to him being beaten up, even shattering Robin's normally limitless patience. Tuttavia, il senso umoristico di Brook e la sua musica possono illuminare un'organizzazione grande come quella dell'Associazione delle Vittime di Thriller Bark. Franky si commuove ascoltando il passato di Brook ed anche il resto della ciurma comincia a nutrire rispetto per lui dopo aver sentito la sua devozione a mantenere la promessa fatta a Lavoon, anche Usopp e Chopper che prima ne erano spaventati. Essendo anche lui uno spadaccino, Brook ha stretto un legame di rispetto anche con Zoro. Tende anche ad andare d'accordo con Sanji, visto che entrambi hanno interessi perversi. Insieme ai fratelli Risky, Brook è uno dei pochi ad aver assistito al tentativo di sacrificio di Zoro e Sanji e rispetta la loro decisione di non farne parola con gli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Friends Lovoon Più di cinquant'anni fa, Lavoon ha incontrato i pirati Rumbar dopo essersi separata dal suo baccello e comincò a seguirli in solitudine. Dopo un po' i pirati si accorgono di quanto sia triste e decidono di rallegrarla suonando una canzone e, come risultato, la balena continuò a seguirli. L'equipaggio ci si affeziona perché carina ed infine, mentre Brook la nutre, la chiama Lavoon. Venne poi riconosciuta ufficialmente come membro dell'equipaggio. Lavoon, durante un combattimento, aiuta la ciurma recuperando due uomini caduti in mare dove nessun altro avrebbe potuto raggiungerli. Brook ha molto a cuore la sua pettinatura afro perché è l'unica parte ad essersi conservata tale e quale anche dopo la sua morte. Essa è l'unico carattere distintivo che ritiene che Lavoon sia ancora in grado di riconoscere dopo cinquant'anni. Dal momento che non potrà più ricrescere una volta tagliata, Brook riserva molta attenzione e salvaguardia di essa. A causa della promessa fatta a Lavoon da Brook ed il resto del suo equipaggio, si sente obbligato ad incontrarsi nuovamente con Lavoon al fine di mantenere la parola data. Sente che Lavoon non li perdonerebbe per essere morti irresponsabilmente nella Grand Line. Fans Durante il salto temporale di due anni, Brook è diventato una celebrità di fama mondiale e fiorì nella sua carriera come musicista that by the time è stato visto nuovamente a Sabaody in cui ha deciso di tenere il suo ultimo concerto per i suoi fan più accaniti, prima di tornare nella pirateria ancora una volta. I suoi fan hanno dimostrato di essergli molto devoti tollerando il fatto che fosse uno scheletro in grado di muoversi e rimasero rattristati quando la Marina svela pubblicamente la sua identità di pirata appartenente alla ciurma dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. I fan, pur di ascoltarlo suonare e cantare un'ultima volta, impediscono ai soldati della Marina di arrestarlo. Avversari Quando era in vita, Brook ha incontrato molti nemici durante il suo viaggio attraverso il Mare Occidentale e la Rotta Maggiore, compreso il gruppo che ha ucciso lui ed i suoi compagni. Marines In questo periodo ha anche ricevuto un manifesto di taglia e, grazie al tradimento dei suoi manager, l'esistenza di Brook come pirata appartenente alla ciurma di Rufy è stata rivelata alla Marina. La sua taglia resta valida ed è probabile che venga rilasciato un nuovo manifesto da ricercato che lo ritrae nel suo stato attuale. Thriller Bark A causa dello scompiglio che ha provocato cinque anni fa a Thriller Bark, tre dei Misteriosi quattro sanno quanto possa essere fastidioso per il loro scopo. Il dottor Hogback in particolare lo teme molto, specialmente perché Brook once had him at sword point cinque anni fa e perché conosce il punto debole degli zombie. Ryuma Brook's main enemy from his time on Thriller Bark was Ryuma, the zombie that was animated with his shadow. After Brook was set adrift at sea, he returned to the island in search for his shadow. After causing some problems on the island, Brook came across Ryuma who possessed his shadow, and while they shared the same techniques, Ryuma had the stronger body and was able to best Brook at his own fighting style. Knowing that he could not kill Brook (because if the original owner of the shadow is killed, their shadow is destroyed and the zombie becomes a lifeless corpse again), Ryuma let Brook go with a broken skull. Later, while sitting down and drinking tea in Hogback's lab, Ryuma is confronted by Brook. The skeleton then challenged Ryuma to a duel. After several bone shattering strikes, Ryuma easily defeats Brook with his own style. Ryuma then grabs Brook's afro and decides to cut it off as a final blow towards the skeleton. However just before Ryuma could cut off the afro, the entire island suddenly shakes and makes Ryuma lose his grip on the afro. Franky then arrives in the lab to tend to Brook. Ryuma, upon regaining his balance, attacks both Franky and Brook. However before it hits its mark, Zoro blocks Ryuma’s attack and challenges to fight Ryuma himself in Brook's stead. Managers Brook's managers were bandits on Namakura Island, led by Sancrin. Two years ago they used to steal and kidnap from the people of Namakura Island until they were virtually penniless. After kidnapping a young girl, Brook wrote a song that encouraged the locals to fight back and capture their tormentors. The people of Harahettania planned on displaying them as freaks, but were convinced by Brook to let them go. However, as a result, they kidnapped Brook and instead put him on display as a freak show at their home island of Kenzan Island. They were worried at first when he did not move and asked him to do so. They were then surprised when he suddenly started performing for everyone. Two years later they have apparently become quite close with Brook, as they are now dressed up in suits and have become his managers. After Brook informed them about his plans for retirement, they betrayed him by calling the Marines (in spite of this, Brook was still grateful for their care over the last two years). They were last seen at the concert hall, furious about Brook's escape.